


Kaninchenhunger

by Elquist



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Gore, Partners to Lovers, Pre-Series, Road Trips, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da ist die Arbeit. Da ist Fargo. Da sind die Straßen des nördlichen Nordamerikas, auf denen sie sich lautlos und unauffällig bewegen, die Seen, Höhlen und Erdlöcher, in denen sie Menschen verschwinden lassen. Das alles sind sie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaninchenhunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatRoofDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRoofDance/gifts).



Die Hitze setzt allen zu: Eltern, Kindern. Den Alten, den Jungen. Feinden und Freunden und Liebenden. Zwischen Juni und September, wenn die großen Hitzewellen sich jeden Abend in Gewitter entladen, werden die Leute unvorsichtig, manche von ihnen regelrecht tollkühn.

Irgendwer muss immer sterben, und im Sommer ist Hochsaison.

 

*

 

Wrench ist ein verrücktes Arschloch und hat Probleme, _Nein_ zu akzeptieren. Er findet den See auf einer ihrer Erkundungstouren, während Numbers den Feldweg abgeht, die Ärmel in der Hitze über die Ellbogen hochgeschlagen, und abzuschätzen versucht, wo ein guter Ort für eine bis drei Leichen wäre, die erst in ein paar Wochen gefunden werden dürfen. Als Wrench zurückkommt, von Weitem in die Hände klatschend, um Numbers’ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, grinst er wie ein Kind.

_(Hinten ist ein See gutes Wasser niemand sonst da)_

_(Für die Leichen?)_

Wrench, ungeduldig: _(Nein für dich und mich die Hitze bringt mich um)_

Numbers kennt tausend gute Gründe, warum sie das lassen sollten. Sie könnten Aufsehen erregen, zunächst. Dann kann Wrench nicht einmal gut schwimmen, auch wenn Numbers sich zutraut, ihn wenn nötig vorm Ertrinken zu retten. Außerdem sind sie erwachsene Männer, keine Jugendlichen oder durchgeknallten Rednecks, Männer, die später am Tag einen Menschen, vielleicht, bei Pech, zwei oder drei umbringen werden.

Es ist tatsächlich, wie Wrench erzählt hat, niemand da. Das Wasser ist erstaunlich klar, der Boden sandiger Kies. Numbers sieht Fische unter der Oberfläche flitzen, träge Schwärme winziger Insekten dicht über der vom Sonnenlicht gleißenden Oberfläche schwirren. Das Ufer ist bewachsen mit zähem, kratzigem Gestrüpp und harten Moosflechten. Es gibt sogar ein paar sonnenheiße Felsen, von denen sie springen können.

 _(Sicher radioaktiv)_ , sagt Numbers, während sie sich ausziehen.

Wrench bewegt sich hinter ihm. Numbers hat noch Gelegenheit, zu brüllen, bevor er ihn um die Taille packt und ins Wasser schleudert.

 _(Fick dich du fick scheiß verdammter scheiß Kindskopf!)_ , gestikuliert er aufgebracht in Wrenchs Richtung, sobald er klatschnass und mit einem mittelschweren Kälteschock wieder an der Oberfläche ist. Das Wasser ist so kalt, dass seine Haut brennt. Wrench steht über ihn auf den Felsen, nackt bis auf seine Boxershorts, und lacht, dass es ihn schüttelt, gepresste, pfeifende Laute in der Brust. Dann zieht er seine Boxershorts aus und springt zu Numbers ins Wasser.

Der dritte Auftrag dieses tödlichen Sommers läuft fünf Stunden später wie geplant und ohne nennenswerte Komplikationen ab, doch als sie die Leiche endlich los sind, in einem flachen Grab in einem verlassenen Acker, sind sie beide von Kopf bis Fuß in Schweiß gebadet, mit Dreck beschmiert und von Mücken zerstochen. Wrench, der ein gutes visuelles Gedächtnis hat, findet den Weg noch ein zweites Mal. Diesmal baden sie schnell und ohne herumzualbern. Ein Gewitter türmt sich im Westen auf und überzieht den Himmel mit dunklem, bedrohlich vibrierenden Grau. Es verfolgt sie über zwanzig Meilen bis zum Motel. Als sie aussteigen, weht ein lauwarmer, elektrisch riechender Wind. Kurz darauf beginnt es zu regnen.

 

*

 

Wrench fingert ihn auf dem Bett und holt ihm mit der anderen Hand einen runter. Weil seine Hände gut beschäftigt sind, reden sie nicht. Numbers schwitzt, das Zimmer ist schlecht klimatisiert, das Bett knarzt und ächzt auch ohne dass sie darauf ficken. Wrench hat sich die Jacke und Numbers die Hose ausgezogen und das Hemd aufgeknöpft. In Numbers’ Schritt und Magen ist das vertraute, heiße Pulsieren, das ihn auf den Orgasmus zuzieht. Sein linkes nacktes Bein liegt in Wrenchs Armbeuge. Sie riechen beide nach dem See. Im Zimmer steht schale Wärme. Der Regen trommelt auf das dünne Dach des Motels.

Als er es ihm kommen spürt, schlingt Numbers das rechte Bein um Wrenchs Rücken und packt seine Schultern so fest, dass seine Hände weiß werden. Wrench lehnt sich groß und schwer über ihn und drückt den Mund gegen seinen Hals, um sein Stöhnen dort vibrieren zu fühlen. Er gräbt seine dicken heißen, vom Gleitgel glitschigen Finger in Numbers und presst die Zähne in die gespannte blasse Haut seiner Kehle, während Numbers schaudernd und stöhnend über Wrenchs Faust und seinen eigenen zitternden Bauch kommt.

Eine halbe Minute keuchen sie beide nur. Draußen tost der Sturm. Dann löst Numbers eine bebende Hand vom Kopfende des Bettes und klopft gegen Wrenchs Oberarm ab. In seinem Kopf schwirrt alles. Seine Glieder sind aus Blei, ausgewrungen vom Orgasmus, vom Graben in der sandigen, trockenen Erde. Er hat wieder einmal Tinnitus und bekommt Kopfschmerzen von der schlechten Klimaanlage. Wrench sieht auf ihn herab, sein Gesicht dämlich ernst wie immer, wenn sie Sex haben.

_(Nimm deine Finger aus meinem Arsch)_

Wrench tätschelt ihm grinsend den Oberschenkel. Er löst die Finger aus ihm und reibt mit dem Daumen Numbers feuchtes geschwollenes Loch. Numbers stöhnt unwillig, aber bereit, sich überzeugen zu lassen. Wrench nimmt die Hände zwischen seinen Beinen weg, steht von ihm auf, geht ins Bad und wäscht sich die Hände.

 _(Was ist mit dir?)_ , fragt Numbers mit einer faulen Handbewegung, als er zurückkommt. Wrench sammelt seine Jacke auf und hängt sie an die Tür. Numbers sieht ihm zu, wie er sich daran macht, ihre Taschen auszupacken. _(Du hast einen Steifen)_

Wrench holt ihre Waffen hervor und legt sie zum Putzen aufs Bett. Er hebt die Hand abgespreizt ans Ohr und zieht die Brauen hoch, was _Ruf Fargo an_ heißt. Irgendwo draußen schlägt ein Blitz ein und leuchtet durch die Vorhänge das schäbige Zimmer aus. Wrench reagiert auf das Licht, auf die Vibration im Boden. Numbers setzt sich auf. _(Mir egal wenn dir die Eier abfallen. Schwuler)_ , fügt er hinzu. Er steht auf, zuckt genervt zusammen, weil es zwischen seinen Beinen klebt, und geht duschen, sich See und Sex abwaschen. Als er zehn Minuten später aus dem Bad kommt, steht Wrench vom Bett auf, fasst ihn unter den Achseln und küsst ihn. Numbers lässt sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnen und öffnet bereitwillig den Mund. Wrench ist immer gut mit seinem Mund gewesen, ausgerechnet er, der seine ersten Erfahrungen spät und dann auch noch selten hatte, hat Numbers Küssen beigebracht. 

_(Jetzt?)_ , fragt Numbers, als Wrench sich ein Stück von ihm löst. Wrench fasst sein Gesicht mit großen warmen Händen und streicht ihm mit den Daumen über den Bart.

_(Nein)_

_(Das ist nicht gesund)_

Wrench zuckt die Achseln, und Numbers seufzt und lässt sich noch eine Weile von ihm küssen, bevor er Fargo anruft.

Wrench fickt ihn manchmal zwei Wochen nicht. _(Meine Triebe sind nicht so stark)_ Aber er macht es ihm mit der Hand, und, wenn sie Zeit haben, fingert er ihn. Einmal steckt er einen Schalldämpfer in ihn und muss dann darüber lachen, stumm und heftig, ein Rasseln abgestorbener Laute hinten in der Kehle, wie heftig Numbers kommt. Numbers packt ihn und küsst und beißt ihn und am Ende fickt Wrench ihn doch.

Sie haben es mit sechzehn das erste Mal getan. Betrunken, natürlich. Numbers hat es nie gezählt. Ein betrunkener Handjob im Dunkeln?

Das zweite Mal ist sechs Jahre später. Kein Handjob, und betrunken sind sie auch nicht, aber es ist nach einem Kill, und Wrench blutet so heftig aus einem Streifschuss am Oberarm, dass sie mittendrin einen Kissenbezug um seinen Arm wickeln. Das dritte Mal ein Jahr später, und dann pendelt es sich ein. Es ist wie in einer schlechten Romanze, in der die Frau feststellt, dass sie die ganze Zeit zu dem sensiblen Arschloch gehört hat, den sie auf dem Spielplatz geschubst, der ihr in der Grundschule Liebesbriefchen geschrieben und ihr in der High School eine Schulter zum Ausweinen über ihren groben Football-Freund angeboten hat.

Sie müssen darüber nicht sprechen, müssen sich nicht fragen, wer und was sie sind, miteinander, füreinander. Da ist die Arbeit. Da ist Fargo. Da sind die Straßen des nördlichen Nordamerikas, auf denen sie sich lautlos und unauffällig bewegen, die Seen, Höhlen und Erdlöcher, in denen sie Menschen verschwinden lassen. Das alles sind sie. Das alles bedarf keiner Erklärung, keiner Versicherung. So sind sie, und so geht es seinen Gang.

Natürlich weiß Moses bescheid, mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, weil er sie immer hat lesen können, weil er sie immer auf seine Seite Weise geliebt hat, aber Moses kümmert es nicht, also kümmert es Fargo nicht.

Das Gewitter zieht vorüber. Die Luft ist abgekühlt. Wrench schlüpft hinaus auf die Veranda und sitzt dort eine Weile in der Dunkelheit, das Hemd über die Arme hochgeschoben, mit geschlossenen Augen. Er kommt erst herein, als Numbers sich schon schlafen gelegt hat. Er steigt zu ihm ins Bett. Die Matratze drückt ein. Wrench legt einen schweren Arm über Numbers’ Seite. Sie schwitzen beide bereits wieder. Die Klimaanlage haben sie ausgestellt. Es sind Mücken im Zimmer, und natürlich stören sie nur Numbers.

Am nächsten Morgen fahren sie an einem Feld vorbei, das schwarz und verbrannt ist. Wrench lehnt sich aus dem Fenster.

_(Der Blitz)_

Numbers nickt. Wrench kurbelt das Fenster hoch.

 

*

 

In South Dakota im August, als es noch warm genug ist, dass sie bei offenen Fenstern fahren und schlafen, die stärkste Hitzewelle jedoch abgeklungen ist, tötet Wrench den Mann, der Fargo einmal zu viel in die Quere gekommen ist, mit einem Jagdmesser. Sie nehmen normalerweise Feuerwaffen, weil das zwar laut, aber schnell und effektiv ist. Messer gehen daneben, Messer brauchen Kraft, Messer bedeuten Nahkampf.

Sie teilen sich auf. Numbers spricht mit dem Mann, legt alle halbe Minute den Finger an den Mund, um den Lehrling in der Werkstatt nicht auf den Plan zu rufen. Wrench steht hinter ihm. Nachdem alles gesagt ist, was gesagt werden musste, sticht Wrench ihm durch das verschwitzte Hemd in den Rücken. Der Mann ist nach zwei Sekunden tot, und Gelegenheit zum Schreien hat er auch keine mehr.

 _(Er hätte schreien können)_ , sagt Numbers. Sehr energisch, weil das stimmt, aber auch sehr halbherzig, weil er verdammt angetörnt ist.

Wrench zuckt die Achseln, als wüsste er beides.

Sie legen die Leiche in eine Plane, wickeln sie ein und tragen sie zum Wagen, ohne dass irgendjemand sie dabei sieht. Der Lehrling, Kopfhörer aufgesetzt, trommelt in der Werkstatt im Takt zur Musik auf etwas herum, das verdächtig wie eine Motorhaube klingt. Wrench steigt ein und zieht seine Handschuhe aus, an denen ein paar unauffällige Blutflecken sind. Numbers vermeidet bewusst jeden Blick in seine Richtung.

 

*

 

Als Numbers vor Wrench auf die Knie geht, wird er bereits hart, auch wenn das Adrenalin die Rückfahrt nach getaner Arbeit nicht überlebt hat. Wrench sitzt zurückgelehnt in dem schäbigen Sessel bei der Tür, die Waffe auf der Lehne, und zieht seine Handschuhe aus, die er für die vorläufige Deponierung der Leiche wieder angezogen hat. Er legt sie beiseite und spreizt die Beine, sodass Numbers zwischen ihnen Platz hat. Der Sessel riecht nach alten Polstern und Dreck. Wrench riecht nicht wie sonst nach der abgefeuerten heißen Waffe, nicht nach Blut, nur nach Anstrengung und nach der dummen Lederjacke.

Numbers legt lehnt sich nach vorn, sobald Wrench seine Hose geöffnet und seine Erektion befreit hat, ohne das Wrench ihn bitten oder ziehen muss. Für zwei oder drei Minuten lässt Wrench ihn machen: Zunge, Zähne, Lippen, Hände. Numbers ist nach vielen Jahren gut, er ist sich sicher, auch wenn er vielleicht mit Wrench nicht mithalten kann. Wrench ist hart, und Numbers hat Mühe, seine dicke, schwere Erektion ganz in den Mund zu nehmen, aber Wrench stöhnt nicht, seufzt nicht, bricht nicht in Schweiß aus, zuckt nicht mit den Beinen. Er lehnt sich bloß in den Sessel zurück, die Ellbogen auf die Lehnen gestützt, legt den Kopf in den Nacken, bis sein Genick knackt, dass Numbers verärgert blinzelt, und entspannt sich, als würde Numbers ihm den Rücken massieren statt ihn zu blasen.

Als Numbers zum dritten Mal Luft holen muss, seine Zunge inzwischen taub, sein Mund voller Speichel und saurem Geschmack, zunehmend frustriert, setzt Wrench sich auf, legt beide breiten Hände in seinen Nacken und drückt ihm den Kopf nach vorn.

Numbers weiß, was passiert, und macht dennoch einen unwillkürlichen, überraschten Laut. Er versucht, sich zu entspannen, durch die Nase auszuatmen, als Wrenchs Erektion tiefer in seinen Mund gleitet und ein Stück in seine Kehle und sie verschließt. Seine Nasenspitze berührt Wrenchs Schamhaar. Sein Kiefer beginnt zu brennen und zu pochen, seine Augen zu tränen. Speichel läuft ihm aus dem Mund. Er ist steinhart in seiner Hose, und es tut weh, zu knien.

Wrench streicht ihm übers linke Lid, die Tränen weg. Numbers seufzt schwach und erstickt und lehnt sich noch ein Stück vor. In seiner Brust sticht es. Wrench reibt über seine gedehnte Wange, dann drückt er den Daumen in seinen linken Mundwinkel und schiebt den warmen Zeigefinger zu seinem Schwanz in seinen Mund, zieht ihm die Wange auf, sodass Numbers den Mund noch weiter öffnen muss. Etwas knackt hinter seinem Ohr. Als Wrench die linke Hand aus Numbers’ Nacken nimmt und sie an Numbers’ Kehle legt, pendeln sich Schmerz, Atemnot und Erregung auf eine Linie ein. Numbers kommt beinahe. Er stöhnt, diesmal heftig, und kneift die Augen zusammen, dass Tränen von seinen Wangen fallen. Es ist, wie simultan im eigenen Körper zu stehen und aus ihm zurückgetreten zu sein. Sein ganzer Körper ist ein einziges heißes, wildes Pochen. Er ist von Kopf bis Fuß gespannt wie ein Draht.

Wrench nimmt die Hand von seiner Kehle und schnippt damit vor seinem Gesicht. Numbers öffnet die Augen. Er starrt durch einen Schleier zu Wrench hoch, der zurückstarrt. Seine Augen sind sehr dunkel. Ein Hauch Röte ist auf seinen Wangen, als sei er nach einem heftigen Schneesturm zurück in einen warmen Raum gekommen. Er formt, ernst und ruhig und so deutlich, wie er mit ihm gesprochen hat, als Numbers’ ASL noch an allen Ecken und Enden nicht gereicht hat, nämlich die ersten zehn gemeinsamen Jahre: _(Ich ficke dich.)_

Numbers stöhnt, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, um den Schwanz in seinem Mund. Wrench hebt unwillkürlich ein Stück die Hüften. Sein Mund zuckt. Er streckt die Beine ein wenig und legt die freie Hand, warm und rau, gegen Numbers’ Stirn. Er drückt seinen Kopf zurück, Stück für Stück, während er ihm den Mund mit dem Finger aufhält und seine feucht glänzende Erektion aus Numbers’ Mund gleitet, bis nur noch die Eichel auf Numbers’ Schneidezähnen und Unterlippe und der Spitze seiner Zunge aufliegt. Numbers keucht durch Mund und Nase, erst kontrolliert, dann immer heftiger. Wrench zieht seine Lippe nach unten und Numbers bewegt unwillkürlich den Kopf nach vorn, weil ihm Speichel aus dem Mund tropft. Wrench nimmt erst den Finger und dann seinen Schwanz aus seinem Mund und Numbers sieht auf.

_(Bett.)_

Numbers nickt. In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles.

Eine Berührung an seiner Wange. _(Atmen. Atmen. Atmen. Ok?)_

Wieder nickt er, ruckartig. Normalerweise würde er sich die Zeit nehmen, Wrench diesen Umgangston bereuen zu lassen. Sein Mund ist zu nass, er muss mehrmals schlucken und sich über den Mund wischen. Seine Zunge und Speiseröhre fühlen sich schleimig an. Er stemmt sich hoch und zuckt zusammen, weil seine Knie vom harten Teppich steif sind und knacken. Wrench liest sein kurz verzerrtes Gesicht.

_(Alter Mann)_

Numbers, machtlos, hebt den Mittelfinger und beginnt dann, seine Hose zu öffnen. Wrench sieht ihm zu, wie er sie auszieht und zu Boden fallen lässt. Dann steht er auf und stellt sich hinter Numbers, der mit seinem Hemd fummelt. Er greift um seine Brust herum, legt eine Hand auf seine und zieht ihm mit der anderen Boxershorts in die Kniekehle. Dann stößt er ihm in den Rücken, sodass Numbers fluchend das Gleichgewicht verliert und quer aufs Bett fällt. Er will sich herumdrehen, um Wrench mitzuteilen, dass er ihm den Schwanz hätte brechen können, aber Wrench hat ihn schon bei den Hüften und hält ihn unten. Numbers stützt einen Arm unter sich, um besser Luft zu bekommen. Sein Kopf schwimmt. Sein Herz pocht. Wrench spuckt sich hinter ihm in die Hand. Numbers zeigt ihm noch einmal über die Schulter den Mittelfinger, aber als Wrench ihn mit einer Hand aufspreizt, hebt er sich ihm hin. Wrench presst grob den Zeigefinger, mit dem er ihm den Mund aufgedrückt hat, in ihn, und Numbers drückt er das Gesicht in die Decke und stöhnt, dass seine Stimmbänder brennen und ihm schwindelig wird. Die Matratze sinkt ein, als Wrench zu ihm aufs Bett steigt und sich zwischen seinen Beinen positioniert. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter: _(Ok?)_

Numbers kann nichts erwidern. Er nickt.

Wrench ist noch feucht von dem Blowjob, aber nicht genug. Es ist ein anderer Schmerz als einen Schwanz ganz in den Mund zu nehmen und daran halb zu ersticken und sich fast den Kiefer auszurenken. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Wunde. Es ist großartig. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht gekommen ist, keiner von ihnen. Wrench liegt schwer halb auf ihm, die Position ist ungünstig. Numbers keucht und stöhnt in die Decke und eine zur Faust geballte schweißnasse Hand. Wrench schlingt einen Arm um ihn, sobald er eine Weile in ihn gestoßen hat und endlich ganz in ihn gleiten kann, zieht ihn ein Stück hoch und drückt ihn auf seinen Schwanz, bis Numbers laut heult. Er lässt den Kopf hängen. Er ist in Schweiß gebadet. Sein Mund brennt noch. Wrench hält ihn eisern fest.

 _(L-a-u-t)_ , teilt Wrench mit der einen Hand mit. Er lehnt sich vor und legt den Kopf gegen Numbers’ unterm Hemd harte Schulterblätter. Er stößt in ihn. Numbers stöhnt für ihn, so, dass er es fühlen kann. Potentielle Zimmernachbarn gehen ihm gerade herzlich am Arsch vorbei.

Wrench grunzt und ächzt erstickt. Dann zerrt er Numbers grob auf die Knie, schiebt sie ihm auseinander, wartet, bis Numbers seine Arme unter sich bekommt und sich aufstützen kann. Das Hemd hängt ihm halb offen um die Hüften und ist am Saum sicher ruiniert, obwohl Wrench es ihm immer wieder mit einer Hand hochschiebt. Er holt Numbers keinen runter, und Numbers fasst sich ebenfalls nicht an. Es kann nur noch Sekunden dauern, für sie beide.

Wrench fickt ihn mit Kraft, unnötig heftig, wie sie es tun, wenn Numbers nach Wrenchs Ansicht auf einem Job irgendetwas vermasselt, wenn Numbers tötet statt Wrench und sie etwas auszugleichen haben, wenn sie auf dem Weg oder beim Essen gekabbelt haben, Kleinigkeiten, für die Wrench ihn übers Bett wirft und aufreißt, bis Numbers heult.

Numbers hat andere Partner in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gehabt, Männer und Frauen, und während er es grob mag, ist Wrench der einzige, der es richtig macht. Vielleicht, weil er es so selten tatsächlich tut. Vielleicht, weil er Wrench nichts vormachen kann, Wrench, den er kennt, seit er das erste Mal für ihn einen einen halben Kopf größeren Jungen angegangen ist und mit gebrochenem Arm und danach mit Striemen auf dem Rücken auf der Krankenstation des Heims gelandet ist, erst Prügel und dann auch noch Strafe auf sich gezogen hat für den dummen großen Jungen, der eine Steinzeitmenschen-Sprache mit Händen und Füßen spricht, um sich zu verständigen.

Er kommt, als Wrench die Hand in sein Haar schiebt und seine Frisur ruiniert, indem er ihm den Kopf in den Nacken zieht, dass es in seinem Nacken knirscht. Numbers kommt aufschreiend, sich ihm entgegen hebend, und Wrench fasst ihm mit der anderen Hand zwischen die Beine und knetet ihm grob den Schwanz. Numbers legt seine zitternde Hand auf Wrenchs, während der ihn durch den Orgasmus fickt. Er sieht Sterne. Seine Kopfhaut brennt, weil Wrench so fest zerrt. Er hört sich selbst laut im Raum: „Fuck! Fuck!“

Wrench fickt ihn weiter, bis er auch kommt, Numbers schwach und ausgelaugt unter ihm, inzwischen angenehm taub statt brennend. Wrench macht seine erstickten Laute wie immer, wenn er kommt, kehliges, schweres Stöhnen, das Numbers’ Körper mit Gänsehaut überzieht. Er hält Numbers noch immer beim Haar, reibt aber mit dem Handballen seinen Hinterkopf, wie selbstvergessen. Er hält ihn still, bis er nicht mehr kommen kann und in ihm schlaff wird. Dann legt er ihn aufs Bett, dreht ihn herum und lehnt sich schwer über ihn. Numbers ächzt.

Wrenchs Gesicht ist rot, seine Lider schwer. Sein Haar ist verschwitzt, seine Lider verklebt, und auch wenn seine Miene ernst ist, ist sein Gesicht voller großer, wilder Wärme. Er hebt eine Hand an Numbers’ Gesicht. Es ist nicht die, mit der er ihn gefingert hat, aber Numbers dreht trotzdem den Kopf weg. Wrench streicht ihm mit den Fingern das Haar glatt.

„Du hast’s ruiniert“, sagt Numbers krächzend.

Wrench beugt sich herab und küsst ihn. Numbers drückt ihn von sich weg, wälzt sich mit schwachen Gliedmaßen unter ihm hervor und steigt schwankend vom Bett. Er hat es nicht mal halb ins Bad geschafft, als das Telefon klingelt. Er kommt zurück und nimmt den Hörer ab. Er lässt Wrench, der sich faul auf dem Bett ausgestreckt hat, seine Lippen lesen, während er nackt im Zimmer stehend telefoniert. Als er fertig ist, sagt Wrench: _(Ich bin hungrig bestell zu essen)_

Numbers verschwindet ins Bad, duscht ausgiebig und kämmt überm Waschbecken sein feuchtes Haar zurück. Wrench hat den Fernseher angestellt und sieht sich eine Dokumentation über einen Nationalpark an. Numbers bestellt für sie beide. Es wird Zeit, dass sie wieder irgendwo etwas Vernünftiges essen statt ständig Takeout. Der Auftrag im Süden Nebraskas ist in drei Tagen und auf Abruf, also werden sie sich morgen auf den Weg machen und sich in der Nähe des Übergabeorts eine Unterkunft und hoffentlich etwas Anständiges zu essen suchen.

Zum Abendessen findet Wrench auf einem der hinteren Kanäle einen schlechten B-Actionfilm, der halb ein Softporno ist. Es gibt keine Untertitel, also erzählt Numbers Wrench, was passiert, auch wenn das bei der Story, die in Großteilen aus Sportkarren, Explosionen und Titten besteht, überflüssig ist.

 _(Es ist sehr tiefgründig)_ , erklärt er Wrench mit einem Stück Pizza im Mund mit den Händen, während der verschwitzte, ölbeschmierte Held der sich auf der Motorhaube räkelnden Blondine die Bluse aufreißt. _(Es ist Kritik am K-a-p-i-t-a-l-i-s-m-u-s, an der Ausbeutung der Arbeiterklasse)_

Wrench bedeutet ihm, die Klappe zu halten, und zeigt ihm die Handzeichen für Kapitalismus. Auf dem Bildschirm krallt sich die zarte Hand der Blondine in den braungebrannten Rücken des Helden. Sie stöhnt ziemlich schlecht.

Um ein Uhr ziehen sie sich an, holen die Leiche ab und beseitigen sie. Dann fahren sie zurück, schlafen. Numbers schläft mit dem Bein über Wrenchs gelegt, das in wenigen Tages sein schlechtes sein wird.

 

*

 

Ihr Auftrag im Nirgendwo Nebraskas, Felder, flache Hügel, Farmer mit großkantigen Hüten, geht in letzter Minute schief, als eine verirrte Kugel Numbers in den Oberschenkel trifft. Er stolpert und geht aufs verletzte Knie, reißt sein Gewehr hoch und erschießt den Mann, der auf ihn und Wrench zurennt. Eine Blutwolke sprüht ihm aus dem Kopf. Numbers kriecht hinter den geparkten Pick-up und winkt Wrench mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht weiter. Wrench, mit kochendem Blut, verlässt seine Deckung und holt die letzten beiden Männer. Den einen muss er bis in die Scheune verfolgen, wo er sich zu barrikadieren versucht. Wrench streckt ihn mit sechs Schüssen nieder. Ab da rührt sich nichts mehr auf dem Platz. Cirren gleiten über den Himmel. In dem nahen Maisfeld bewegen sich die oberen Spitzen der Pflanzen.

Numbers lehnt hinten an einem der Pickups und drückt mit beiden Händen seinen Oberschenkel ab. Von Weitem sieht Wrench das leuchtende Rot seiner Finger. Er hat sein Gewehr neben sich gelegt. Er ist blass, aber nicht aschfahl, sein Hosenbein blutig, aber nicht stark.

 _Okay_ , formt er mit den Lippen, statt die Hände von seinem Bein zu nehmen, _okay_. Dann, mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht nicht zu Wrench, sondern zu dem Redneck, der einen Glückstreffer gelandet hat: _Fuck!_

Wrench steckt seine Waffe ein, zieht seinen Gürtel aus der Hose, kniet sich neben Numbers, wickelt seinen Gürtel um seinen Oberschenkel über Numbers’ drückenden Händen und zieht ihn zu, bis Numbers zusammenzuckt, und zieht ihn fester, bis Numbers den Kopf in den Nacken wirft und hart gegen die Heckklappe des Pickups knallt. Wrench schüttelt ihn, damit er ihn ansieht.

_(A-r-t-e-r-i-e)_

Numbers, zitternd vor Schmerz und Verärgerung: _(Nein Kugel steckt alle tot?)_

Wrench nickt, wickelt den Gürtel fest und hilft Numbers auf die Beine. Numbers hält den Gürtel an seinem Platz und humpelt sich an Wrench klammernd zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Noch kann er den linken Fuß aufsetzen, was gut ist, doch er hinterlässt eine Spur aus leuchtende Blutstropfen auf dem festgefahrenen Farmboden. Was schlecht ist.

Numbers hält Wrenchs Arm fest, sobald er im Wagen sitzt. _(Koffer)_

_(Wohin getan?)_

Er zeigt es Wrench mit der Hand. Wrench geht den Koffer holen, klappt ihn auf, prüft den Inhalt, tastet das Innenfutter ab, geht einmal rasch durch die Bündel, weiß, dass er mehr Zeit braucht, um einen Sender zu finden. Er schließt den Koffer, trägt ihn zurück zum Wagen und stellt ihn Numbers aufs unverletzte Knie.

_(Hausaufgaben)_

Numbers geht es noch gut genug, um die Augen zu rollen. Auf seiner Stirn glänzt eine dünne Schicht Schweiß. Er riecht stark nach Blut. Seine Hände hinterlassen Abdrücke auf dem Koffer, dann den Geldscheinen, aber Fargo wird das herzlich egal sein.

Wrench lässt den Wagen an. Dann greift er hinüber, nimmt Numbers’ Arm. _(Schmerzen?)_

Numbers, vor Schmerz und Wut heftig: _(Fahr!)_

Also fährt er den langen, sandigen Weg von der verlassenen Scheune weg, am Maisfeld entlang, auf ein anderes zu, wo schließlich eine asphaltierte Straße ihre kreuzt. Numbers neben ihm geht systematisch und einhändig, die andere Hand am Gürtel um sein Bein, den Koffer durch, wirft die Bündel in eine Supermarkt-Plastiktüte von der Rückbank.

Maywood, besagt das erste Schild, an dem sie vorbeikommen. Wrench fährt sie außen herum. Numbers wirft den leeren Koffer in der Nähe einer _Go Maywood Tigers!_ -Werbetafel aus dem Fenster. Sein Hosenbein ist jetzt doch durchblutet. Er zittert vor Schmerzen.

_(Fahr)_

Also fährt er.

Knapp zehn Meilen weiter liegt ein geeignetes Motel mitten im Grasland. Die Wolken haben sich verdichtet, doch die Sonne scheint noch. Der Tag hat eine gespenstisch gräulich-gelbe, leuchtende Färbung angenommen. Der Parkplatz ist kaum besetzt, die lange Veranda vor den einzelnen Apartments leer mit Ausnahme einer Frau, die mit ihrem winzigen alten Hund spazieren geht und das merkwürdige verwaschene Nachmittagslicht bewundert.

Numbers hat die Augen geschlossen und öffnet sie nicht, als Wrench anhält. Wrench greift herüber und drückt sein Knie, tätschelt es, bis Numbers ihn ansieht, träge vor Schmerzen.

_(Fünf Minuten. Versuch nicht zu sterben.)_

Numbers deutet auf Wrenchs Jacke. Er hat, als er ihn vorhin am Arm gepackt, um ihn zu fragen, ob er den Koffer geholt hat, einen blutigen, inzwischen eingetrockneten Abdruck auf dem Leder hinterlassen. Wrench nickt und zieht sie aus. Die Frau ist mit ihrem Hund auf der Grasfläche angekommen, die um das Motel herumführt, und verschwindet langsam außer Sicht.

Normalerweise ist das hier Numbers’ Aufgabe. Wrench wäscht sich mit einer Flasche Wasser aus dem Auto das Blut von den Händen und geht dann in die Rezeption: Holzvertäflung, ein gerahmtes Bild von Reagan neben einer Kork-Pinnwand, die mit Fotografien lokaler Berühmtheiten und Sehenswürdigkeiten gespickt ist. Wrench schreibt dem Mann, der dazugehört, auf einen Zettel, was er will. Der Mann liest ihn laut für sich selbst vor und sieht zu Wrench auf.

 _Sie sind taub?_ , sieht er ihn fragen.

Wrench zeigt auf seine Lippen und nickt mühsam geduldig. Der Mann starrt ihn verwundert an, dann erinnert er sich, dass er einen Kunden vor sich hat. Drei Minuten später ist Wrench zurück beim Auto, einen Schlüssel in der Hand. Die Frau kommt ihm mit ihrem Hund entgegen und lächelt ihn an. Er nickt ihr zu, ohne sie richtig zu sehen.

Numbers hat die Plastiktüte mit dem Geld in Wrenchs Jacke gewickelt, während er weg war. Mit seinem Bein ist es schwieriger, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass das Blut geronnen ist und die Wunde verstopft hat. Niemand sieht Numbers mit dem blutigen Bein, und als Wrench noch einmal zum Wagen zurückgeht, um ihre Taschen zu holen, sind auf dem Asphalt vielleicht drei, vier Flecken, die genauso gut Öl sein könnten, das vom Unterboden eines Wagens getropft ist.

Das Zimmer, das er für drei Tage gemietet hat, ist winzig und riecht stark nach Zigaretten. Über dem Bett hängt eine idyllische Farmszene, Maisfelder, lange Zäune. Numbers hat die staubigen Vorhänge bereits zugezogen. Wrench breitet eine der Plastikplanen, die sie für saubere Kills oder die Beseitigung weniger sauberer verwenden, über das Bett aus, während Numbers sich vorsichtig den Gürtel abschnürt und die Hose auszieht. Er muss sich gegen den Schrank stützen, um nicht umzufallen. Sein Bein ist grau vom Blutmangel. Die Wunde ist kaum so groß wie ein Daumennagel, schwarz mit Blut zugeschwollen. Ein großer, ovaler Bluterguss bedeckt Numbers’ Oberschenkel und berührt unten die Kniescheibe. Er hat eine Gänsehaut, die nicht wieder verschwinden will.

Es ist keine gute Wunde, aber nach einer Viertelstunde hat Wrench mit einer langen Pinzette die intakte Kugel aus Numbers’ Oberschenkel geholt, die Wunde mit einer Kompresse bedeckt und in ein Handtuch gewickelt. Numbers ist vom Schmerz und der Kombination aus Tabletten und örtlicher Betäubung ausgeknockt, aber noch immer wach. Seine Handzeichen sind träge und ungeschickt.

_(Sollten wir die Leichen wegschaffen?)_

_(Nein. Nur das Geld.)_ Die blutige Tüte liegt neben Numbers gesundem Bein auf der Plane.

_(Ich rufe F-a-r-g-o an)_

Wrench schüttelt den Kopf. _(Morgen.)_

Numbers versucht sich ein wenig bequemer hinzulegen und zieht eine Grimasse. _(Scheiß Plane)_

_(Zu hart?)_

_(Sie ist laut)_ Dann, erklärend, als Wrench fragt: _(Sie knistert und raschelt, wenn ich mich bewege)_

Statt ihn zu beleidigen, geht Wrench noch einmal ins Bad, um das Handtuch, mit dem er die Wunde ausgewaschen hat, erneut nasszumachen, und wischt Numbers das getrocknete Blut von den Händen und vom Bein, wo es unter der Hose in zwei dünnen Rinnsalen bis auf die Wade hinabgelaufen ist. Dann wälzt er ihn vorsichtig von der Plane auf ein sauberes Handtuch, hilft ihm aus seinem Hemd und deckt ihn zu. Numbers beobachtet ihn träge, während er im Zimmer umherläuft, den Verbandskasten, um ein paar nützliche Instrumente erweitert, säubert und einräumt, die Plane abwischt und zusammenlegt, das Blut aus dem Handtuch wäscht. Das gelbe Licht hinter den Vorhängen wird noch einmal intensiver. Der Himmel erglüht regelrecht. Wrench sieht durch den Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen die Sonne untergehen, ein flimmernder, orangeroter Ball überm Farmland.

Als er die Vorhänge zuzieht, ist Numbers eingeschlafen.

 

*

 

Am späten Abend bekommt Numbers Fieber. Vor dem Motel fahren zweimal Wagen auf den Parkplatz auf, manchmal vibrieren Schritte über die Veranda, nichts davon besorgniserregend. Keine Cops, nichts.

Wrench sitzt die meiste Zeit auf der freien Bettseite und liest _Das Juwel von Paris_ von Edgar Wallace in einer zerfledderten kleinformatigen Ausgabe. Numbers liegt lange ruhig, bevor er anfängt, sich herumzuwerfen. Sein Bein blutet nur geringfügig nach. Klare Wundflüssigkeit verschließt das Einschussloch. Doch die Haut strafft sich und wird immer wärmer, und die Wunde beginnt sich zu röten. Numbers murmelt und grunzt im Halbschlaf und schiebt Wrenchs Hand weg. Er hat seine Wäsche durchgeschwitzt. Das Laken klebt ihm auf den nackten Armen und Beinen.

Wrench macht Numbers kalte Umschläge aus einem in Streifen geschnittenem Hotellaken, wie sie die Schwestern sie ihnen früher im Heim gemacht hat, aus alten Handtüchern wie Sandpapier. Er klopft sacht auf Numbers’ Brust, bis Numbers ihn ansieht. Seine Augen sind blutrot.

_(Schmerzen?)_

_Okay_ , sagt Numbers. Dann in ASL: _(Fenster auf?)_

_(Ja. Schlaf.)_

Numbers nickt schlaff. Wrench dreht ihm das Kissen herum, sodass die kühle Seite oben ist, geht ans Fenster und öffnet es einen Spaltbreit, sodass kühle Nachtluft hereinziehen kann.

Um halb zwölf ist er mit dem Buch fertig. Er wechselt Numbers’ Umschläge, deckt ihn wieder zu und fängt _Sakrileg_ an, für das er länger brauchen wird. Als er zu müde wird, schließt er das Fenster, legt das Buch weg und fühlt Numbers’ Stirn. Sie ist heiß, glüht aber nicht. Er legt sich dicht neben Numbers, damit er ihn aufweckt, wenn er sich zu stark bewegt. Er spürt Numbers’ flache Atemzüge, wenn er ihn mit der Hand berührt.

In dieser Nacht weckt Numbers ihn nur einmal, als er versucht, sich aufzusetzen, und dabei fast aus dem Bett kippt. Wrench setzt sich auf und hält ihn fest. Er fühlt Numbers stöhnen und heulen vor Schmerz. Sein Bein glüht. Wrench zieht ihn zurück auf das verschwitzte Handtuch, das er auf seine Seite des Bettes gebreitet hat, und holt ihm noch einmal Tabletten und einen nassen kalten Lappen für seine Stirn. Es dauert fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Numbers ruhiger wird. Einmal gleitet ein Lichtschein außen am Fenster entlang, dringt durch die Vorhänge, berührt den alten Schrank, das Fußende des Bettes.

Wrench betrachtet Numbers, dessen verkrampfte Haltung sich allmählich löst, im Halbdunkel. Numbers fallen die Augen zu. Seine Atemzüge kommen tiefer, gesünder. Wrench lehnt sich zu ihm und presst den Mund gegen die Tätowierung auf Numbers’ Brustbein. Er stinkt nach Fieber, nach Schweiß. Er rührt sich nicht. Als Wrench sich zurück auf seine Seite dreht, hebt er eine schlaffe Hand und legt sie ihm auf den Arm, und lässt sie dort, während er einschläft.

 

*

 

Am Morgen ist Numbers klar genug, um das Telefon zu verlangen. Nach einer angestrengten Minute legt er den Hörer wieder auf, dreht sich um und ist zurück in fiebrigen Schlaf gefallen, bevor Wrench ihm die Flasche Wasser aufzwingen kann, die er unterm Hahn nachgefüllt hat.

Das Fieber steigt und sinkt und steigt noch zwei Tage lang, aber die Antibiotika schlagen die Entzündung. Wrench hilft Numbers, der ihn an der Tür stets abweist, auf Toilette und unter die Dusche, das Bein mit Plastikfolie abgeklebt, und kocht ihm, weil sie einen Wasserkocher auf dem Zimmer haben, Tütensuppen und Kaffee. Er sortiert das Geld in eine saubere Tüte. Er geht so wenig wie möglich vor die Tür. Er nickt noch einmal der Frau mit dem Hund zu. Er besorgt Zeitungen. Als in den Zeitungen nichts steht, eine Krücke. Am dritten Tag verschwinden sie aus Nebraska.

 

*

 

Numbers’ Bein heilt langsam, doch die Infektion kehrt nicht zurück. Er geht drei Wochen auf die Krücke gestützt, die Wrench wie durch ein Wunder in einer Pharmazie in Nevada aufgetrieben hat.

Es wird kühler. Der September neigt sich seinem Ende zu. Es ist noch zu früh für Schnee. In den kleinen Kaffs, durch die sie kommen, gibt es Fall Festivals und Ernteumzüge.

Sie haben nur einen Auftrag in dieser Zeit. Fargo ist nachsichtig, Schonung wegen einer Schussverletzung nicht zu viel verlangt bei ihrer Erfolgsquote. Wrench erledigt den Geschäftsmann in South Dakota zu Numbers’ enormem Missfallen allein.

_(Du wirst vor ein Auto rennen)_

_(Du bist angeschossen worden nicht ich)_

Numbers wirft die Hände hoch, lässt sich wütend zurück auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Ihre Streitereien werden nie einem Job in die Quere kommen. So dumm ist keiner von ihnen.

Wrench erledigt den Auftrag. Er lässt Numbers helfen, die Leiche in den Kofferraum zu befördern, und er lässt ihn helfen, sie in den Wald zu schleifen. Während Wrench gräbt, lehnt er, jetzt, wo es deutlich kühler ist als vor drei Wochen im Mais, in seinen Mantel gewickelt, an einem nahen Baum und entlastet sein Bein. Er hat seine Krücke im Wagen gelassen. Er ist bleich und verschwitzt. Wrench macht die Arbeit allein fertig. Danach steht er eine Weile über dem frischen Grab. Ruht sich aus. Auch er schwitzt, aber nicht wie Numbers aus Schmerzen. Es dämmert längst. Es riecht nach frisch ausgehobener Erde, nach altem Laub.

Nach zehn Minuten richtet Wrench sich auf, klappt den Spaten zusammen und geht zu Numbers hinüber. Als er sich zu ihm beugt, verzerrt Numbers’ Gesicht sich. Einen Moment lang ist Wrench überzeugt, er würde ihn tatsächlich schlagen. Er wendet sich heftig von Wrench ab und macht ein paar humpelnde Schritte. Wrench geht hinter ihm, und nach dreißig Metern lässt Numbers mit gesenktem Kopf zu, dass er den Arm um seinen Rücken legt und ihn zurück zum Wagen stützt.

Sie fahren schweigend. Numbers hat das Bein so weit es geht in den Fußraum gestreckt und sieht aus dem Fenster. Es ist dunkel, als sie ins Motel kommen, das letzte vor Fargo am nächsten Tag. Noch eine Weile Ruhe. Das Bett ist durchgesackt, trägt aber zwei Männer. Ein anderer Staat, die gleichen staubigen Vorhänge, der gleiche Geruch in den Laken und Wänden.

_(Willst du zuerst duschen?)_

Numbers schüttelt den Kopf. Er hat die Hand lose auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt, als wolle er ihn vor Wrench nicht massieren.

 _(Zusammen?)_ , fragt Wrench.

Numbers schüttelt wieder den Kopf. Wrench steht einen Moment da, dann schließt er die Tür auf und geht hinaus. Er spürt Numbers’ überraschten Blick im Rücken. Er geht zum Wagen, schließt auf, holt die Krücke von der Rückbank. Er sieht seinen Atem als weißen Dunst vor dem Mund. Es fühlt sich nicht nach September an. Ihr Zimmer ist das einzige, das noch gelb erleuchtet ist. Hinter zwei anderen kann er Fernseher laufen sehen. Er geht wieder hinein. Lehnt die Krücke neben Numbers. Numbers sagt etwas, aber Wrench hat sich abgewandt und ist ins Bad. Er zieht sich aus und stellt sich unter die Dusche und dreht das Wasser auf heiß, aber es kommt zuerst kalt, und er zittert und malt mit den Zähnen vor Frustration.

Als er geduscht, mit sauberen Zähnen und vom Graben geröteten Händen aus dem Bad kommt, ist Numbers dabei, seine Pistole zu reinigen. Das Kit steht offen neben ihm auf dem Bett. Er sieht nicht auf, als Wrench zurück ins Zimmer kommt. Er sieht die Krücke nicht mehr. Vielleicht hat Numbers sie unters Bett geschoben. In den Schrank gestellt.

Er schnippt. Numbers’ Schultern sinken ein wenig herab. Dann sieht er auf. Sein Blick versetzt Wrench einen wüsten Stich: müde, gereizt.

 _(Eitel)_ , sagt Wrench, jetzt selbst wieder wütend, _(gefährlich für dich und mich für uns beide)_

Numbers hebt wütend die Schultern.

_(Was ist los mit dir? Nicht das erste Mal dass wir verletzt sind nicht deine erste Narbe ich weiß nicht was dein Problem ist aber es ist Schluss damit)_

Numbers packt das Kit zusammen, die Pistole ein. Er steht auf, um beides wegzuräumen, wobei sein Knie einknickt. Wrench macht einen Schritt vor und packt seine Arme, doch Numbers hält selbst das Gleichgewicht. Er schiebt ihn grob weg. Wrench lässt zu, dass er sich an ihm vorbeischiebt, die Waffe in seine Tasche legt. Numbers richtet sich auf und hinkt an ihm vorbei Richtung Bad. Wrench geht um ihn herum.

 _Hör auf_ , sagt Numbers.

_(Rede mit mir)_

Numbers will an ihm vorbei, doch Wrench schiebt ihn zurück zum Bett.

 _W-e-s_ , buchstabiert Numbers mit ruckartigen Bewegungen. Sein Gesicht ist verzerrt. Diesmal lässt Wrench ihn los. Sie starren sich an. Numbers’ Augen sind glasig. Dann schiebt er Wrenchs Arm beiseite und geht an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Er zieht die Tür so heftig zu, dass Wrench den Schlag in den Wänden vibrieren fühlt.

Er liegt auf dem Bett, während Numbers duscht. An der Decke ist ein Fleck, der nach mit Bleiche behandeltem Schimmel aussieht. Fast alle Zimmer im Heim sahen so aus. Irgendetwas rumpelt draußen. Wenn er die Handfläche auf die Wand überm Bettgestell legt, wird er sicher die Rohre darunter spüren.

Numbers kommt in ein Handtuch gewickelt heraus. Er zieht sich saubere Wäsche an, trocknet sich das Haar, geht im Zimmer herum, bis sein Bein und die Tatsache, dass es nichts zu tun gibt, ihn aufs Bett zwingen. Wenn es zwei gäbe, würde er heute nicht neben ihm schlafen.

 _Scheiß drauf_ , denkt Wrench. Setzt sich auf. Lehnt sich über Numbers und nimmt seine Hände. Numbers fährt verärgert hoch, und Wrench beugt sich herab und presst ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Da wird er still.

Wieder sehen sie sich an. Dann, als Numbers’ Ärger und Kränkung kurz davor scheinen, erneut Überhand zu gewinnen, kniet Wrench sich über ihn, zieht die Decke ein Stück beiseite. Entblößt die dunkle Stelle in Numbers’ blassem Oberschenkel, die schmale, narbige Wust, wo er die Wunde mit dem Skalpell vergrößert hat, um die Kugel herausziehen zu können. Numbers liegt still, wartend, angespannt, und hält ihn nicht auf. Wrench legt die Hand in seine Kniekehle, wo die Haut zu warm ist, und winkelt vorsichtig sein Bein ein Stück an. Küsst die Narbe inmitten der rötlichen Schwellung, die Numbers sich geholt hat, als sie den Geschäftsmann aus Lincoln auf einer Plane an einem um die Füße gebundenen Seil in den Wald geschleift haben.

Numbers’ linke Hand ist plötzlich in seinem Haar, doch er schiebt ihn nicht wieder weg. Als Wrench zu ihm aufsieht, sieht er, dass Numbers weint.

_(???)_

Numbers sieht auf ihn herab, sein Bein in Wrenchs Händen, sein Gesicht blass und feucht. Er zuckt die Achseln: _Was weiß ich?_

Vielleicht auch: _Es ist eine Tragödie, dass du mir nicht einfach den Schwanz lutschen kannst, sondern vorher noch diesen schwulen Scheiß machen musst._

Numbers: _(Was sind wir?)_ Dann er selbst, mit tränennassem Gesicht: _(???)_

Wrench setzt sich auf, lehnt sich über ihn und küsst ihn. Numbers hält sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Seine Augen sind rot. Wrench macht sich von ihm los, holt ihm eine Schmerztablette und Wasser und lässt ihn nicht ablehnen. Sie küssen sich, und dann lieben sie sich.

 

*

 

Lange Zeit später sagt Wrench: _(Vielleicht …)_ Er überlegt. Er muss gegen sein Brustbein und seinen Hals sprechen, damit Numbers, der den Kopf auf Wrenchs Oberarm gelegt hat, ihn sieht. _(Wir werden alt. Ein Haus auf dem Land. Eine Farm.)_ Er gibt Numbers Gelegenheit zum Lachen, doch Numbers sieht nur seinen Händen zu. _(Ruhe und Frieden und keine Pistolen.)_

Numbers, träge und, vielleicht, glücklich: _(Ok.)_

 

*

 

Hundertfünfzig Meilen vor Fargo fällt früher Schnee. Nach einer Stunde ist das Land bedeckt, und er fällt noch immer. Es ist harmloser Schnee, weich, still.

Wrench fährt in dieser Nacht, nicht weil Numbers nicht in der Verfassung ist, sondern weil er gern und gut fährt. Numbers döst auf dem Beifahrersitz. Die Straße gleitet lang dahin. Die Nacht ist hell vom frischen, unberührten Schnee: keine anderen Autos, keine Schneepflüge, keine Fußgänger. Einmal ein Reh, das Wrench mit den Scheinwerfern erfasst und das umkehrt und auf ein Feld läuft, das eine glatte, weiße Decke in der Dunkelheit ist.

An einem Bahnübergang hält er vor herabgelassenen Schranken. Der Wagen läuft noch. Numbers wird nur wach, wenn der Motor ausgeht. Sein Atem beschlägt die Scheibe, aber diesmal ist kein Blut auf dem Sitz und an seinem Bein und in seinem Schuh.

Von links sieht Wrench den Zug kommen, ein ruhiger Streifen Licht. Er reibt sich das Gesicht und nimmt einen Schluck aus dem Thermosbecher vorm Handschuhfach und lässt seine Schultern knacken. Die Nacht, das weite, weite Nichts. Ein kleines Auto. Ein stiller Zug. Numbers bewegt sich im Schlaf. Der Zug kommt näher. Das Licht erfasst sie. Wrench spürt das Summen der Maschine. Den Motor durch das Lenkrad. Die Lok, wirbelnder Pulverschnee wie Bodennebel. Die vom Luftzug ruckelnde Schranke. Das Vibrieren der Schienen, tausend Tonnen rollender Stahl. Numbers dreht den Kopf ein wenig, legt ihn anders hin. Seine Lider flattern. Seine Lippen bewegen sich. Der Zug muss laut sein, er muss ihn hören.

Zwölf Waggons, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn. Dann ist er vorbei. Der Platz, wo er war, ist wieder leer. Die Schranken heben sich. Wrench fährt weiter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaninchenhunger ist kein Paradoxon und kein Logikrätsel, macht aber trotzdem eine gute Metapher. Ich war noch nie in den USA und habe mir bezüglich der Niederschrift von ASL einige Freiheiten erlaubt.
> 
> Ich habe diesmal vermieden, ein Fix-it zu schreiben, denn es gibt schon mindestens eines, das hervorragend ist ( _The Hedgehog’s Dilemma_ – lest es). Wie immer, wenn ich pornografisch schreibe, ergibt sich daraus eine Charakterstudie, wie immer, wenn ich etwas schreibe, wird es zu lang, und, last but not least, wie immer, wenn ich etwas schreibe, wird es die einzige Arbeit im deutschen Fandom. Leute, schreibt mehr in unserer schönen Sprache.
> 
> Fionna, danke, dass du drastische Schritte ergriffen und mich gezwungen hast, diese Serie mit dir anzusehen. Danke, dass du mir die Hand gehalten hast und mit mir in denial bist. Und danke, generell. U know.


End file.
